


Vision of a Dancer

by StarDust3



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Avatar!Cuphead, Brief appearances of Mickey and Oswald, Oneshot?, avatar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDust3/pseuds/StarDust3
Summary: Avatar Cuphead and his brother Mugman have fought to get to the final battle. It's time to seek some otherworldly advice.
Relationships: Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Cuphead (Cuphead)
Kudos: 15





	Vision of a Dancer

Cuphead glares at the clear blue sky. The Avatar is supposed to kill the fire lord, Devil, save the world and restore balance. The only problem for Cuphead is he happens to be the Avatar and he doesn't want to kill anyone. Ok, so two problems. What is he supposed to do? He has to stop the fire lord and everyone keeps saying killing is the only way!

"Cup? There's a festival to celebrate our last night before the battle. The generals want you to come...for morale…" Mugman trails off as his older brother stares blankly at the sky.

"Cup."

No answer.

"Cuphead," Mug snaps as he leans over his brother, blocking the sky from view. Cup blinks at the other's worried face. 

"Mug?"

"Honestly, brother, I'm worried about you, so are the others," Mug sighs. Cup feels guilt curl in his chest. Mugsy should be back on their island living without a care in the world. Instead he's preparing for a battle to end a century long war because his brother is the Avatar.

"Sorry, Mugsy. I think I'm going to try to meditate for a while," Cup rubs a hand over his eyes. He gets up and gives Mug a grin as he walks away. He can feel blue eyes staring into his back. Cup doesn't have a destination, just hoping to find a nice quiet spot. Maybe he really will try to meditate. He stops when he finds a small waterfall. If Cup hadn't walked towards it from this angle he wouldn't have caught a glimpse of a cave behind the waterfall. He can probably avoid everyone for a while back there.

He climbs over slick rocks and sits. He takes a breath, if he ever needed spiritual guidance this is it. He closes his eyes and keeps his breathing even, he can do this.

…

…

…

He can't do this.

Meditating is the one thing he's never been good at. Unlike Mug, who is naturally calm, Cup is too energetic. He falls onto his back and sprawls out. He stares up at the dripping cavern ceiling. The waterfall is a dull roar in the background. A drop of water falls above his head. He stares as a second falls, then another...

and another…

another…

ano…ther…

...

_ He's in a crowd, the people around him are wearing clothes from the earth kingdom. He's pushed towards music and singing. He reaches the edge of the crowd and stumbles to the ground. The jingle of jewelry stops and a small foot enters his vision. He looks up and takes the offered hand. The dancer it belongs to steals his breath away.  _

_ They're short, but their face doesn't look like a kid's and their body moves with a grace Cup didn't know was possible. They have bright gold eyes that trap his ruby. He can't tell if they're male or female, his vision gets blurry when he tries to focus on anything but their eyes. _

_ They let go of his hand, it twitches with the urge to reach out. Their mouth moves as they put one thumb over his sternum and another over the center of his forehead. Everything starts fading and the figure gives him a sad smile. The dancer's voice follows him into darkness. _

_ 'Please spare him, Avatar.' _

/

Cup stares down at a benderless Devil. Cup almost killed the fire lord, but soft words from a mysterious dancer stopped him. Using the technique from his vision he took away the Devil's bending and won the war.

"Cup!"

The red head turns just in time to be tackled by his brother.

"You're ok! Thank the spirits you're ok!" Mug cries as he hugs Cup tightly. The older brother grins and returns the hug. They won, now they can go home.

"Nice one, kid," Oswald slaps him on the back. His brother Mickey pulls him away and gives Cup a salute.

"Thanks, at least everything's over now," Cup sighs.

/

It's been two months since the war ended. Cup is in the earth kingdom with his brother for another celebration in his honor. They sit in the palace with a feast spread out before them, everyone seated with space in the middle for entertainment. Mug mentioned that a popular street dancer would perform tonight in his honor. Cup shrugs, a lot of things are 'in his honor' these days. As the feast starts, clowns and acrobats perform. Cup quickly loses interest. Mug at least keeps a conversation going with the other guests. The best thing tonight is the food. 

"Now announcing our darling dancer, Bendy!"

A hush falls over the room, Cup's head turns towards the figure. The dancer is short and slim, they move with an otherworldly grace. Their costume is gold, flowy, and hugs the small figure in all the right ways. The music starts and the dancer has all eyes on them. They dip and twirl, feet and body moving with the music. They pull a ribbon out at some point, Cup has no idea when, and it trails around them during a spin. In a lull of the song their eyes meet Cup's. The song picks up and the dancer comes towards him. They flip with one hand on the ground and the other holding the ribbon. Then,  _ somehow, _ Cup's lap is full of Beautiful Dancer who brings the ribbon around his neck and pulls their faces close. A cute pale face with bright gold eyes that stare into his ruby. The dancer tilts Cup's face up with a slim finger and leans forward, as if to kiss. Cup's mind has stopped working, what is he supposed to do? Does he want to kiss the dancer?

Yes. Yes he does.

Cup leans forward, his hands moving up to- a smirk is all the warning he gets before a ribbon is wrapped around his eyes and his head is lightly pushed back. The warmth in his lap leaves and the audience cheers as the dancer does another flip. The song ends, the dancer bows, and exits the hall. Cup doesn't know how long he sits there staring at where the dancer disappeared to until Mug shakes his shoulder.

"Cup?"

The red-head blinks and looks at the gold ribbon in his hands.

"Cuphead?" Mugman asks again. He glances at the ribbon.

"Mug...I think I'm in love."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick oneshot I made while brainstorming my other series and thought I would share. Might Continue it, who knows? Anywho, thanks for reading!


End file.
